


Drowning in Loss

by Raised_from_perdition



Series: Drowning without you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Moving On, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sastiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_from_perdition/pseuds/Raised_from_perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's gone, and Dean doesn't understand why. Meanwhile, Sam's left, with the Impala trying to start a new life, trying to move on and let his brother be happy. Not understanding that Dean's drowning without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Loss

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is very, very, very short, but there will be another chapter, and this may turn into a multi-chapter fic. MakenzieSkye this is for you. Happy birthday, and enjoy.

Dean sat with his head in hands, trying to keep his breathing even. His phone sat in front of him on the table, absent of the message he was waiting for. He heard a shuffle in the doorway, and despite himself, looked up to see who it was, heart seizing in expectancy. Cas smiled sadly at him with an armful of groceries and Dean looked down at his phone.  
He heard a dull thud as Cas placed the brown paper bag on the end of the table. Seconds later, arms snaked around him, in what would’ve been an awkward hug, but it was Cas, so it didn’t matter.

“It’ll be okay,” Cas said, pressing a kiss above Dean’s shoulder blade, “He’ll call. He wouldn’t just leave without an explanation. Especially with the Impala.” 

Dean felt a lump form in his throat, “I don’t care about the car Cas. I just want my brother back.”

“I know babe”Cas released him, and pulled Dean’s chair out. He bent down in front of him and smiled. “I love you.”

Despite himself, Dean smiled, still loving the way those words made his heart nearly melt out of his ribcage. “I love you too.” Cas bought a hand up and cupped Dean’s cheek, then leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. He went to pull away, but no Dean wasn’t letting that happen. He put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him back down, and slipped his tongue inside the angels mouth. Cas hummed happily as Dean tugged at him until he sat on his lap, saddling him. Cas plucked at Dean’s hair in a way he knew he loved, and Dean kept his hands firmly planted on Cas’ hips, not allowing him to move. Cas loved this, loved him. Never in his existence would he think this would be possible. He never thought he would have the chance to be this happy, and this free. Being with Dean, it was so easy to forget everything, forget heaven, forget earth. Forget that Sam was missing.

There was a buzz, and Cas found himself irritated by the distraction. He was suddenly shoved unceremoniously from Dean’s lap as the man lunged at the phone.

“Sammy!” he said, exhaling a breath, “What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?” Cas could have used his celestial hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation, but something told him this was a brothers only thing. He picked himself up off the floor and decided it best if he went and unpacked the groceries. On his return, he hovered at the doorway, listening to the one sided conversation that was Dean’s replies. 

“What are you talking about?... Sammy please it doesn’t need to be like this… why? Why do you have to stay away?... What does that even mean?... Please man don’t so this to me… of course I want you around… Please just tell me where you are… no Sam… No! No you are not second best. You will always be first to me… your my brother Sammy. What happened to it being the two of us against the world… Cas- … Sam? Sammy? SAM!”

The phone was slammed down on the table, and Cas took this as his cue. He rushed forward to Dean, who was beginning to break down.

“Dean? What happened?” Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders and made him look at him. His eyes sparkled with tears, and the most heartbroken expression Cas had ever seen cross those freckles. Once glimpse at Cas’ face, and Dean collapsed onto him, shoulders shaking. 

“He’s not coming back Cas,” he said in a broken voice. Cas squeezed him tighter, fighting back his own tears as Dean murmured into his neck, so quiet Cas wasn’t sure he was meant to hear, “I always knew he’d leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :) (Sorry its really fucking short)


End file.
